


The Heart Grows Fonder

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alien anatomy, Beta!Kolivan, Clothed Sex, Fingering, M/M, Supply closet sex, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Even after spending so long apart, the two still are as in love as they were when they were together.





	The Heart Grows Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! So I’m sorry for not writing as much lately, I’m just finding my groove again to write. I hope everyone is enjoying the new year and that you’re all safe and happy.
> 
> So enjoy some good Corivan! Has not been beta read

“Kolivan, if its not too much trouble, could I have a word?"

Kolivan's ears twitch as he turned to the delegate for Altea. Now to anyone else in the room who didn't know them, this didnt sound suspicious. In fact it was so casual and jovial that everyone else continued on their way out of the meeting room to go and eat the feasr Hunk had prepared for them.

To Kolivan? By looking at the twitch of the other man's moustache and the small quirk of his finely combed brow, he knew it was an invitation of another nature.

Slowly he walked to him, braid down to his waist now and dressed in a fine dark indigo robe with an opened collar as the doors closed with the last of the other delegates. His eyes grow soft as he stands before Coran and he tilted his head.

It..It felt so good to see him again. Being so busy rebuilding their home planets, the two had found little time to spend together. There interactions up until now were mainly over transmissions and even those weren't as frequent as before the end of the war. But now here they were, alone together. Dancing that old dance they had during their time on Earth.

"Here?" Well he wouldn't be completely against doing things here, but theres a high risk of someone walking in.

Ah but the moment he feels thise hands gently hold his face and those fingers lightky rub his ears, Kolivan doesn't care who finds them. He had missed him so so much...

"How about in private, you cheeky kitty?" Coran's smile could bring light to any dark place. It was so warm and kind, making the man look like he was sunlight incarnate.

Kolivan relaxed as he bumped his forehead to his, "Hmmm...Lead the way Gorgeous man..."

A laugh—a genuine laugh that had those lovely marks glowing slightly—leaves Coran as he takes Kolivan's hand and walks him away out the other door and down the hallway.

...

Coran wastes no time when the supply closet's doors close behind them.

The galra gasps as his back hits the shelf before he's kissed deeply. A small shiver ran through him as he closes his eyes and leaned in to deepen it. He tries to push down a laugh when that mustache tickles his upper lip, but he fails and he lets off a small chuckle. It morphs into a soft moan when he feels those hands slide down his sides and carefully pulled up the robes.

"Ancients...you're still as lovely as I remember..." Coran chuckled softly as he slides his hands along Kolivan's sides, gently tracing small patterns along ghe blue skin as he manages to keep the other up with those strong legs around his hips. He smiles when he sees the small blush on Kolivan's face.

He had softened slightly around his hips and stomach from finally not having to fight for his life anymore. Though he is a little embarrassed Coran was looking at how he had let himself go a little...Only to jump and shivers when kisses trail down over his chest and stomach.

"And you...you havent changed a bit, you sap..." Kolivan bites his lip when a hand slides between his thighs.

Coran chuckled softly before he kisses him again, "You love when I'm sappy though darling...just like that night when Earth's moon was full and we could see the stars from our little spot..."

He bites his bottom lip before he leans in to press his forehead to Coran's. A soft purr leaves him before he watched the Altean lift his hand up and tug his glove off with his teeth. He allows it to drop to the floor before slowly moving back to stroke his fingers over the velvety folds.

A shuddering sigh escapes him, "Mmm and you had that blanket...haaa...and...Mm...wrapped it around us as you—aaaooooohhhhh fu..." He hissed softly, biting his bottom lip when the small hood of skin is tugged back to reveal the bud at the top of his slit.

Coran hummed, "There we are..." he slowly rubbed his thumb over the bud and looks down to watch Kolivan's cock harden. it twitches as it slowly rises to stand and slowly press against Coran's shirt.

Pre cum drips out and stains the fabric as a finger slides between the smooth folds to rub against the inner walls. Coran slowly leaned up and kisses Kolivan as he gasps. Even after so long apart, Coran still knew where to touch to make sure his love felt only pleasure. His fingers gently rub over the slick walls just over the right spots he knew would cause the other to gush out slick.

"Coran...!" Kolivan broke the kiss with a gasp, "Stars..." his toes curl as pleasant heat courses through him, spreading to his thighs and making him ache softly. His slit clenches around the fingers when he's kissed again and he feels Coran's other hand grope his ass.

The robes now rest rumpled under Kolivan's chin as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and nuzzles his head.

"Coran...Coran...please...aaah...!"

"What do you want darling?" The fondness in the other man's voice made Kolivan's heart swell, "Tell me...do you want more than my fingers in you?" Coran nuzzles him, voice slightly rough, "Do you want me to replace them with something just as nice for you?"

Kolivan shivers and nod, "Yes...stars yes please..."

The delegate for Altea leans up to press his forehead to Kolivan's forehead. Right before there's a familiat zipping sound and Coran removes his fingers.

"You're wish is my command darling..."


End file.
